Discovery of Iceland
by AMBC
Summary: Greenland tells Iceland about the day she and the Nordics found him. Takes place after the Chatty Nordics strip. Rated T because Greenland swears a lot.
1. Chapter 1

"God, this fucking snow is freezing my ass off," Greenland muttered to herself as she moved through the white, cold, ground which sunk beneath her feet, "Why can't it fucking stop?" She mentally smacked herself for asking that. Of course it never stops, she was close to the Arctic for crying out loud. She sighed and continued to make her way to her capital city, Nuuk.

She had just arrived to the snow-covered city when she caught sight of a silver-haired male with violet eyes and a puffin on top of his head. She didn't need to ask to know who he was.

"Hey Iceland!" She called out to get his attention. She walked up to him, "Fancy meeting you here."

"Oh, hi Greenland." Iceland replied. He looked flustered, as if he was bothered by something.

"Hey, are you okay? You look troubled."

He sighed, "It's a long, complicated and very childish story."

"Well, you have all day to talk about it, so why don't you share it with me?" Greenland suggested.

"Ja, I guess." He sounded impassive but Greenland could hear the hesitance in his voice. They walked through the streets of Nuuk, where Greenland ordered hot chocolate for them from a nearby café. They then proceeded to walk towards a small hill overlooking the shore.

"All right, so what exactly happened, straight from the beginning." Greenland spoke after they sat down, "And if it involves Denmark, I'll whack him with a fucking fish for you."

"It's not that," Said Iceland as he sipped his hot chocolate, "do you remember the DNA test I took a few days ago?"

"The one to see which Nordic you're related to? Yeah, what about it?"

In response, Iceland took out from his jeans a folded letter and handed it to Greenland, "These are the results. If you read it you'll understand." She wasn't comfortable with reading something that was personally sent to someone else, but Greenland silently read what was on the letter. After she finished reading it, she looked up at Iceland, "So you and Norway truly are related?" The European nation nodded.

"That's what the results said."

"Do the others know?"

"I already told them a few hours ago."

"And what did they say?" Greenland asked, wondering how all of them, especially Norway, reacted to this bit of news. Iceland raised an eyebrow slightly at the chestnut haired nation, "Do you really want to know how it went?"

"If Denmark made fun of you, I'll hit him with a fish."

"I'll tell you." Iceland told Greenland about how the other Nordics reacted to the news and how Norway and the others insisted on calling Norway 'dear big brother'.

"You're kidding. They actually wanted you say that?" Greenland asked, laughing slightly.

"They wanted me to say it like I was still six years old. They know that I'm no longer a child." Iceland muttered.

"True, but you're not entirely an adult either." Greenland retorted before sighing, "That's the problem with men; they're mature one minute, the next they become childish."

"Gee, thanks a lot."

Greenland laughed lightly, "I don't mean you personally. No, not all men are like that."

Iceland sighed, "Still, after what I've learned, I don't think I'll be able to face Norway again. Sure I see him as a brother but finding out that he's my actual…"

He wasn't able to finish that sentence and Greenland couldn't blame him. She looked down at her hot chocolate, "Perhaps, but you need to remember Ice, that deep down Norway still cares for you. He always has after we found you back on your home island."

Iceland looked up at Greenland, "What do you mean you guys found me?"

"…Partly, you were too young to remember, but the main cause was that volcano of yours;" She said after much hesitance, "it affected your health more or less, but you did recover. Anyway, we were all about Sealand's age when we found you; me, Norway, Denmark, Finland and Sweden."

She paused for Iceland to say something, "I always wondered how I ended up a Nordic." He stared at the female nation with curious violet eyes, "Can you tell me how you guys found me and what happened?"

She nodded and leaned back slightly, "Well, I guess it all started a few years after the Norwegians settled in Iceland. The Nordics and I went there to visit the island…" As she told the story, her mind drifted to memory lane, when she and the Nordics were all kids and exploring Iceland…

**Hey there. This here is a sweet little story of how the Nordics met Iceland. Despite what the genres say, there will be humor in this.**

**OC Appearance: Greenland. A high-strung, stubborn but sweet and good-natured Eskimo. She has a sailor's mouth so she tends to swear excessively but when she's with the Nordics and close friends, she speaks in a more civile manner…except around Denmark. Though she is not a European nation, Greenland is very close to the Nordics(except Denmark) and the Nordics consider her family in return.**

**PS: I'm still working on the other stories. It's a slow process I know but I'm still doing it.**


	2. Chapter 2

The village laid nestled within the greenery, stretching along the rocks. Over the last few years since this island was discovered, the Norwegians settled on this land, creating a little village to call home. Although, it's currently unknown whether they are still called Norwegians.

On top of a small cliff overlooking the village, a young boy who looked to be twelve contemplated this thought as he looked down at the growing village. His dull, blue eyes were particularly gazing at a small family down there. He couldn't help but feel somewhat jealous of that family. Ever since he discovered this place, he felt like something was missing in his life, like he was missing a family of his own. But how is that possible? He already had a family; he had Finland, Greenland, Sweden and, to a lesser extent, Denmark. But still, why did he feel so lonely and empty?

He sighed and walked away from the cliff but stopped. For a brief second, he thought he heard crying, like a child's crying. He shook his head, believing he was just imagining things and proceeded to return to the others, his fur cape blowing behind him.

* * *

'Alright, we're here in Iceland. Your homes are in Northern Europe, mine is in the Arctic and in the rest of Europe live the bastards who pose a threat to us.' Greenland explained, using a stick to point out crudely drawn countries of Europe in the sand. Finland was sitting on a log, listening intently to Greenland's defence tactics.

'Is all th's re'lly nec'ssary?' Sweden asked, sitting beside Finland on the ground.

'Fuck yeah, we need to learn to defend ourselves if any nation tries to invade us.' Greenland exclaimed, 'We may be Vikings, we may be explorers and conquerors and we may have the weapons to fight but even we need to plan our tactics. Now, let's talk about the bastards we really need to look out for.'

'You mean the kingdoms and empires?' Asked Finland.

'Exactly, for starters the first nation we should look out for is Bulgaria,' She pointed to the crudely drawn country in the sand, 'He's got quite a popular empire and no doubt an army so we should watch our step around him. We should also watch out for the Frankish Empire and Croatia. They pose a threat and they're jerks. Although they're more focused on picking on the weaker nations, I still think we should be prepared. We don't want to end up like Rome.'

'I heard what happened to Rome.' Finland said sadly, 'Ever since he faded away, I heard that his grandsons have been left to fend for themselves from the other nations, and they're still so young.'

'I know, I feel sorry for those guys,' Greenland said bitterly, 'seriously, it makes me sick that some nations can just go around, take what they see and pick on the weaker ones. Which is why we're doing this. Anyway,' She returned to pointing out the countries, 'I heard that Turkey and Portugal are becoming quite popular lately, so they'd be a possible threat, the fall of Brittainia may also be a threat, the Saxons are a definite threat and I've been hearing rumours going around about some kid gaining power. He's got a weird name, the Holy Roman Empire, or something like that.'

'Why would he name himself after the late Rome?' Finland asked.

'Your guess is as good as mine. Hopefully he'll only be a minor pest compared to what we'll be up against. But I think for now we're safe from them, as long as we don't lose fo-'

At that moment, a loud voice boomed throughout the beach, 'HEY SVE! FIN!' Denmark rocketed up to the trio, trampling on Greenland's drawn map of Europe, 'You guys! You're never gonna believe what this place has got!' He was cut short when he was hit on the side of his face with a fish, held by Greenland.

'Bastard! What the fucking hell?! I spent two fucking hours drawing that fucking map!' She screamed as she continued to hit Denmark with her fish, 'And what the fuck?! Haven't you heard of fucking volume control?!'

'Eek! Calm down you guys!' Finland cried, running up and breaking the two up. It took a while for them to calm down, especially when Finland had to keep Greenland from throwing Denmark into a bush with poo under it, but once the two of them settled down the Dane began to tell them what he wanted to say before being assaulted by Greenland.

'I was exploring the creepy looking mountain here and I learned that it's got geysers near it!' He exclaimed excitedly.

'Ooh. You didn't come too close to them did you?' Finland asked worriedly, 'I heard they can burn your hair off.'

'I'd prefer it if he was fucking stupid enough to come near one,' Greenland mumbled, 'and what the fuck does _that _have to do with anything?'

Denmark rolled his eyes, '_Because_, wherever there's geysers, there's always hot springs. I'm telling you guys, this island comes with an actual hot spring!'

'A hot spring...' At the mention of this Greenland's face turned a deep shade of red from embarrassment. Her hands turned into fists when she thought about the last time she was near a hot spring.

'What's wrong Greenland? Why're you uncomfortable at learning this?' Finland asked innocently, 'Hot springs help get rid of the stress.'

'N'thing wrong with a l'ttle hot h't w'ter.' Sweden agreed.

'I-I know that,' Greenland stammered, 'but...you guys _do_ remember what happened the last time I was in one?'

At this question, everyone became dead silent. No one really wanted to be reminded about the incident when Greenland's true gender was revealed to them, which unfortunately involved a hot spring.

'Aw c'mon, can we not go look for a hot spring?' Denmark asked, though it came out more like a whine than a question.

'No, we're not looking for one.' Greenland said firmly.

'Come _ooooonnnnnnnn_!'

'I said no you bastard! Besides, we have more important things to think about; like when is Norway gonna come back?' She craned her neck, trying to catch any sign of dull blue eyes approaching them.

'Oh yeah, Norge's been gone for a while now.' Said Denmark, forgetting about looking for the hot springs slightly, 'Man, he sure got lucky, discovering an island that had hot springs.'

'I agree with Denmark. Norway has been wondering off on his own a lot lately,' Finland chipped in, 'ever since he discovered Iceland, he's been spending an awful lot of time on his own. It's like he's searching for something.' He looked up at the mountain, 'We should go look for him.'

'I'll do it!' Denmark yelled, shooting his hand up on the air, 'I'll look for him!'

'If that's another way of saying you'll go piss him off, I suggest you don't look for Norway asshole.' Greenway said dangerously.

'Hey, Norway's my friend. It's not natural for friends to not go looking for each other.'

Greenland scoffed, 'Yeah right. That's the lamest excuse in the scrolls.'

'It's true!' Denmark insisted, 'We're like brothers in fact. Of course we're all like siblings here, with me being the oldest, naturally.'

'What the fuck?! What gives you the fucking right to say who's the fucking oldest around here?! And no! I am still not going to let you look for Norway!'

'I d'n't th'nk that m'tters anym're,' Sweden cutted in, looking straight ahead, 'B'cause I c'n see h'm coming.'

Greenland blinked at him and looked in the direction he was looking in. Sure enough, Norway was approaching them, his eyes looking at the ground as he walked.

'Hey, Norge!' Denmark yelled, giving the Norwegian a slap on the back, 'Where have ya been? We've been waiting for ya!'

'Don't touch me Denmark.' Norway said bluntly, 'And if you must know, I was just thinking.' Greenland frowned, she knew that Norway was doing more than just thinking.

'Are you sure you're okay Nor? You've been on your own a lot lately.'

'I'm fine, really.' He insisted, 'Anyway, we should probably get going. Scandinavia might be waiting for us.'

Greenland looked at him with an unconvinced look but decided to not push the subject and followed him towards the village. Along the way Finland asked, 'Do you think they will like my presents?'

'Hey guys? Guys?! What about the hot spring?' Denmark called out, 'c'mon you guys, don't leave me searching for one on my own!' He stopped yelling and looked down at the ground. Was that rumbling he heard just now? And did the ground just shook under his feet? Pushing those questions out of his head, he proceeded to catch up with the others.

**That's that chapter. Before moving on to the next chapter I want to point out some important facts.**

**Firstly, when the Nordics and Greenland were all chibis, the Nordics all believed that Greenland was a boy. It wasn't until one of the Nordics (can you guess which one~) caught her bathing in a hot spring that they realised she was a girl. Yeah, I think nations have a tendency to get each other's and their own genders confused.**

**Secondly, in the flashback, the Nordics and Greenland are depicted as being between the ages of ten and twelve. Which is why some of them (Denmark especially) are acting more childish in this story.**

**And thirdly, the Nordics in the flashback don't know yet that Iceland's volcano (I can't spell the actual name) is an actual volcano, which is why they call it a mountain. But don't worry, they'll find out soon enough.**

**Also, Greenland was talking about the empires that existed in the early Middle Ages. Iceland was discovered in the mid-9th century and the flashback takes place a few years after it was discovered so I tried to dig out the empires that would've existed around that time.**


	3. Chapter 3

_'Scandinavia?'_

_'He was our caretaker. Well, the boys' caretaker technically, but he always included me.'_

_'I think the region of Northern Europe is named after him...'_

_'It is.'_

_'What happened to him? How come I never met him?'_

_'It's sort of complicated...'_

_'How is it complicated?'_

_'...The day we found you Iceland...it was also the same day Scandinavia...faded away.'_

_'Faded away...Wait! You mean...!'_

_'Yes...'_

* * *

In a small hut, just outside the village, an elderly man in a leather robe was looking at a drawn map of the world, 'The world has changed much in the last 800 years,' He murmured to himself, 'nowadays, nations have become more interested in conquering each other, I don't like it one bit.'

He circled certain countries on the map with a piece of charcoal, 'France has been becoming quite greedy lately, Bulgaria still insists on expanding his empire and Croatia's kingdom is gaining power. But the person we really need to look out for is Saxony and his army of Saxons. They killed Brittainia and captured her children. If they were able to do that without fail then they would no doubt succeed in conquering my little ones-ah!' He felt a sharp pain course through his hip, but he quickly ignored it. It was a sign that it was almost time to fade away, but not yet. He has lived long enough to watch each of the Nordics bloom into fine young nations. Yes, they were still twelve years olds but strong nations nonetheless, and they will grow bigger when their nation becomes even stronger. True, he will not live long enough to watch them mature into adults but he _will_ live long enough to find the last of the Nordics. The Nordic that Scandinavia will not live to see but will live until he is found.

He sighed sadly. He did not have the heart to tell his little ones that he will have to fade away soon and when he does, no doubt they will all be heartbroken...

'Scandinavia!'

Speak of the devil. He took his eyes away from the map and smiled warmly when he saw the four young Nordics and Greenland enter the hut, 'Welcome back my little ones. How was your tour around the island?'

'It's really big, that's for sure.' Finland replied while Sweden gave a small nod in agreement.

'And there's hot springs!' Denmark yelled in excitement.

'There _are_ no hot springs you lying bastard!' Greenland shouted, 'You're just saying it!'

'Nuh-uh! I saw geysers, so there _are_ hot springs here!'

'I'll take it that you had a good time then.' Scandinavia said with a chuckle, 'And I take it you all must also be famished.'

'Yes, I'm _starving_!' Denmark exclaimed.

'You're always hungry.' Norway remarked, rolling his eyes slightly. A few minutes later, some of the northern nations were seated around a wooden table, eating cooked fish and berries while telling Scandinavia what they saw around Iceland.

'Goodness, you lot must have done a lot of exploring.' He stated.

'Yeah, like Finland said, it's big.' Greenland replied, taking a bite out of an apple. She looked at the said nation, who currently holding a sack over his shoulder that looked to be full of stuff, 'What do you have in there?'

'They're presents for the villagers,' Finland answered cheerfully, 'someone needs to give them visiter gifts.' With that said, he exited the hut with his sack, while adding, 'I wish I could give the whole world presents. It would really boosts their happiness.'

'Such a generous nation.' Scandinavia stated, 'He will bring joy to the world someday. That much I know.'

'What do you mean by that Scandinavia?' Norway asked, wondering why his caretaker suddenly looked so distant and sad.

'It's nothing Norway. Just the ramblings of an old man.'

'You're not that old,' Greenland pointed out, 'you still care for us.'

'Yeah and we love you back.' Denmark added, 'And we'll always be together as a family right?'

Scandinavia pursed his lips at this question. He remained silent for a moment before replying, 'Do you all remember what happened to Brittainia?' They were unresponsive for a minute before nodding their heads.

'Th' S'xons k'lled her.' Sweden answered, breaking the silence that lingered. They didn't think it was possible but apparently her death and the fall of Rome proved them otherwise.

'Exactly.'

'But how is that possible?' Greenland wondered aloud, 'I thought nations couldn't die.'

'They can fade.' Scandinavia explained, 'Sometimes there are disadvantages to being a nation. If an empire crumbles or a nation dissolves, its personification goes with it; in other words, he or she will fade away.'

'But...you're not like that right?' Norway asked, 'You're not going to fade away...are you?'

Scandinavia lowered his head, 'Let me tell you all something; whatever happens you will always have each other, never let grief consume you. Though the parting will hurt, a new life will wash away the pain.' And with that said, he slowly rose from his seat and headed towards the exit.

'What do mean by all that?' Greenland asked. He stopped and turned around. Greenland felt her heart stop when she saw that he looked a million years older than he was, like he miraculously aged overnight.

'You will understand soon enough.' He said quietly.

* * *

Later that night Norway was sitting on the roof of the hut looking at the stars, but his gaze quickly changed to a family of puffins sleeping in a nest. Again, he felt a pang of loneliness in his chest when he looked at the puffins. Why did he feel this way? His thoughts were cut short when he heard movement behind him.

'Hey there,' Greenland greeted him, 'thought you'd like some company.'

Norway nodded, 'I'd like that.'

She sat down beside the Norwegian and looked up at the sky, 'Sure are a lot of stars out.'

'Ja...'

She sighed, 'So what're we gonna do?'

Norway looked at her, 'What do you mean by that?'

'Well we can't be vikings forever. Sooner or later, we'll have to do something else with our lives. This is a ever changing world, you always expect something new.'

He hummed in thought, 'Well, I've been thinking of learning magic after we're done being vikings. I know a few spells, but I want to improve my abilities a bit more.'

'Sounds serious.' Greenland remarked.

'I'm a future magician. It's supposed to be serious.' Norway mused.

Greenland nodded and looked up at the sky again, 'Hey, a shooting star!' She pointed to a stream of light that was shooting across the sky, 'They say if you make a wish on a shooting star, it comes true. I wish my home wasn't covered in snow all the time. What do you wish for Norway?'

Norway pondered the thought. He looked at the star for a moment before silently wishing that he knew what was making him feel so lonely. He wished with all his might that something would happen, anything, for this loneliness to go away. Thinking how stupid that sounds, he instead says in a casual tone, 'I wish Denmark had a brain.'

This caused Greenland to burst out laughing, 'Yeah, he does need some sense in that head of his.' They stayed on the roof until the shooting star was no longer in sight. They then climbed down to the inside of the hut and retired to their beds. Norway stayed awake a bit longer, thinking about the wish he made. Will it come true, he wondered. But he shook his head, it was only a star. Stars don't grant wishes. He let out a sigh before finally falling asleep...Only to be woken up by the sound of angry shouting a few hours later.

Norway jolted awake by the shouting, which he knew immediately was Greenland's. He walked up to Greenland's sleeping area to find a _very _angry said nation strangling a certain Dane, 'You bastard! Why the fuck did you wake me up at fucking night time?! You better have a fucking good reason!' She shouted at Denmark while pouncing on him, strangling him with all her might as Denmark wheezed out apologies.

In the corner of his eye, Norway saw Sweden groan and stir slightly in his sleep. He knew the taller nation was a light sleeper and he did not want to get the other two Nordics involved in...whatever this was.

'Greenland, you're gonna wake everyone else up!' Denmark said loudly so Greenland could hear him over her continuous shouting, 'LIKE I GIVE A FUCKING RAT'S ASS-' she shouted back to the Dane, beginning to increase her volume of shouting just to spite him when she suddenly stopped completely.

Norway stared at the pair, confused for a moment before noticing Finland, rubbing his eyes, walk over, 'What's going on?' he asked quietly, obviously still half-asleep as he rubbed his eyes with one hand again. 'Told ya you'd wake up someone.' Denmark commented, grinning as Greenland shook him again, 'Shut the fuck up!' Norway rolled his eyes before bringing his attention to Finland. 'Denmark is just being an idiot, as usual. Go back to sleep.'

Finland stared at the trio for a moment before nodding, walking back over to his sleeping area. He used Norway's fur cape as a pillow and hugged his blankets close before slowly drifting to sleep once more.

'That was mean Norge!' Cried Denmark.

'Of all the fucking names Norway's called you in the fucking past, you get put off just for being called a fucking idiot-' She stopped herself, growling slightly as she bit her lip, 'You're fucking lucky Finland's here. You still haven't told me why you woke me and Norway up.'

'Oh yeah! I wanted to go find the hot springs!' He replied simply, smiling widely while bouncing up and down excitedly.

'...I am going to fucking kill you.'

'What? Why? This is a hot spring we're talking about!'

'There are no hot springs, so stop dreaming!' She remarked back, groaning at Denmark's wild imagination.

'Aw c'mon! I found geysers, so that means there are hot springs on this island! If we find them I bet it'll help the villagers a lot and I bet Scandinavia will be proud-'

'Shut the fuck up!' Greenland interrupted, not being able to help herself from shouting since Denmark wouldn't shut his mouth like usual. Again, Norway briefly turned his attention away from the pair to make sure Sweden and Finland were still asleep.

'So will you guys come with me?' Denmark asked with an even wider grin, 'Will ya? Will ya? Will ya? Will ya?' He chanted over and over before Greenland finally answered him. 'Fine, I'll fucking go! Just to make this perfectly clear though, I'm only going to shut you up!"

Norway sighed, 'Might as well come with you as well. You usually end up in some form of danger when I'm not around.'

'Whoo! Good choice Norge! All right, let's go find that hot spring!' Denmark raced out of the hut, not even waiting for the other two to follow him.

'Do you even have a clue where it is?' Greenland asked.

'We just gotta find the geysers. If we find the geysers, then we'll find the hot springs.'

'...So that's another way of saying you don't know where the hot springs are.' Norway remarked.

'Yeah, pretty much.'

'I'M GONNA FUCKING MURDER YOU!' Greenland yelled while following Denmark reluctantly, her eye twitching from the Dane's idiocy.

* * *

On the other side of the island, away from the village, a fleet of Saxon ships were anchored near the shore. The leader of the Saxons looked up at the mountain, his long blond hair blowing in the wind. He then spotted one of his men running up to him.

'My lord,' He said, 'we found him. The personification of this island.'

'Are you sure?' The blond asked.

'affirmative, he carried the same aura as the others.'

Saxony nodded before ordering, 'Lock him inside the ship. Make sure no one tries to get on board.' He then looked back up at the mountain with an aura of power, 'Now is the time to make those Vikings pay. Without their personification, they will be weakened, and so will their other nations, the Nordics.'

**That's that chapter done. Here's an interesting fact.**

**It was believed that the Saxons were the sworn enemies of the Vikings and always looked for ways to crush them, which is why the Saxons and Saxony himself will play a role in this story. Also in the story, will be a chibi version of one of the Allied Forces. Can you guess which one?**

**Leave a review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey there. Sorry if this chapter took so long, I had a lot going on you know. PS: If you guessed before hand who the mystery Ally mentioned in the last chapter is, then congratulations: you've earned yourself a cyber cookie. **

**And now, onto chapter four.**

After some tiresome and what felt like never ending hours of walking, the trio arrived in the highlands of Iceland, where they reached the base of a mountain surrounded by glaciers.

'We've reached our destination!' Denmark said proudly, 'This is where I've found the geysers!'

'I swear to God Denmark, if this proves to be a dud, I will rip your fucking kidneys out later.' Greenland muttered as she followed the Dane up the mountain. Norway trailed behind a bit to take in his surroundings.

Strange. The glaciers look as if they are loosing all its ice, almost like it's melting. And as his eyes continued to absorb what was in front of him, Norway couldn't help but notice that the ground beneath them was covered in something black and powdery. Almost like soot. An idea was forming in the back of Norway's mind but he ignored it and walked a bit faster to catch up with the other two.

'So...what do you call this mountain?' Greenland asked after twenty minutes of silence.

'Grímsvötn.' Norway said simply.

'I think you're getting a cold Norge.'

'No, I mean that's the name of this mountain. It's what the settlers here called it.'

'What a peculiar name.' Greenland remarked.

'...That's not Norwegian for something is it?' Denmark asked.

'I don't think it's Norwegian Denmark,' Norway replied, 'I know it's some form of the Scandinavian language, but the way it's said...it's foreign to me. Like its in a different language.'

'Why would they make up their own language?' Greenland wondered aloud, 'Most of the settlers here are Norwegian, so surely this island is also part of Norway, and they still speak the language.'

'Or maybe my people have become a bit too settled here.' Norway commented, 'Almost like they've forgotten who they are.' He looked over his shoulder at the pathway to the village. It's true, there was no denying it. He felt the change in his people when he came back here, like they were no longer a part of him. He wondered if this was what was making him feel so empty inside; that they were no longer his people. If so, then what did they call themselves now? Shaking his head, Norway decided to continue his journey up the mountain with the others.

Thankfully, they didn't have to climb too high up because it was halfway up the mountain when Denmark stopped, 'We're here. This is where I found the geysers.' He quickly ran ahead of the other Nordics and scanned the ground in search of the geysers, 'They must be around here somewhere. I know because they were shooting water out and everything.'

'Again Denmark. Your kidneys are gonna get ripped out.' Greenland warned him while Norway looked down at the ground and noticed the holes in it. He was convinced; Denmark was not the brightest country, not at all. He opened his mouth to tell the Dane about the holes when he heard voices behind him.

'Trouble Lukas! There's trouble!'

He turned around to find a few pixies flying towards him at high speed. They each had a look of terror on their faces, 'There's trouble! The bad people are coming!'

'Calm yourselves now.' Norway said gently, letting the pixies land in his hand and shoulders, 'Now, explain to me slowly, what is wrong?'

'It's your enemies!' The pixies spoke in unison, 'The Saxons! They're here, on this island! They've captured its personification, and are now planning an invasion!'

'The Saxons? Here?' Norway asked in disbelief. He knew the long time enemies of the Vikings have never journeyed this far up north before. And if so, why were they here? How did they know of this place? But then, another question formed in Norway's mind. The pixies mentioned the Saxons capturing a personification of this island; what did they mean by that?

'Norway, who are you talking to?' He turned his head to see Greenland looking back at him with a hint of concern in her bright grey eyes. Norway mentally cursed himself; he knew perfectly well that Greenland and Denmark can't see mythical creatures, so how was he going to explain to them that Saxons were possibly here. Fortunately, he didn't have a chance to explain when all three Nordics heard voices coming from their left.

'Hide, now!' Norway cried, racing over to the nearest bush and hiding in it. Greenland and Denmark joined him and soon enough, all three were huddled together inside the bush, waiting for whoever was in front of them to go away. Of course Denmark took this opportunity to open his big mouth.

'Hey guys, while we're hiding, I think this might be a good time to say that I think I've found a gey-mmmmph!' Norway and Greenland each cupped a hand over the Dane's mouth in order to shut him up, while listening to the strangers outside the bush.

'Do you think they'll be captured easily? They're much stronger than the other one after all.'

'They'll surrender. They'll have no choice. Capturing one of their own was just the beginning.'

Norway held his breath. He knew from their accents that they were indeed Saxons and not one of their own. So the pixies were right about their enemies being here.

'Saxony is making a very risky gamble...'

'And it'll be worth it. After all, it may be our only chance to completely destroy those Viking scum.'

Greenland clenched her free hand into a fist. Norway couldn't blame her; he too was tempted to come out and attack their enemies from the south, but of course that would also mean exposing themselves to the Saxons and that was one thing they mustn't do. As he thought this, he heard rumbling noises nearby. At first he thought Denmark was hungry again but then he realised with slight alarm that the rumbling was in fact directly underneath them. What was going on?

'We should hurry back now...'

'Yeah, I don't want to be around if this mountain looses its top.'

'You mean if it explodes.'

_Explode?_ Norway's brow furrowed in confusion. How could a mountain explode? The rumbling noises grew slightly louder beneath them and the sound of the Saxons' footsteps grew more distant until there was nothing left to hear but those ominous rumbling noises. All three Nordics slowly walked out of the bush, with one thing in their minds: warn the villagers.

'I've a feeling this is a good time to head back, right?' Denmark asked after Norway and Greenland removed their hands from his mouth.

'I'd say definitely,' Said Norway, 'the villagers need to be warned about this-' He was interrupted when he heard what sounded like something cracking. He slowly looked down at the ground and saw long cracks forming beneath them.

'Norway, what's going on?' Greenland asked, also noticing the cracks.

'I don't know.' They all stepped back when the cracks grew larger. Norway could almost feel the heat radiating through those thin lines that were slowly becoming thicker...wait...heat? He took a chance and looked down, the idea that was in the back of his mind earlier was quickly returning but he needed to know for sure. And that was when he saw it. It wasn't clear to see because of the cracks but it was there for sure; the colour of something bright yellow and fiery orange.

It suddenly made sense; Grímsvötn wasn't a mountain, it was a...

'RUN!' Norway quickly took Greenland's hand and grabbed Denmark by his axe and rocketed down the mountain, just as the ground collapsed behind them. He knew that they were running in the opposite direction from the village but he didn't care about that right now; all that was important was getting his friends somewhere safe.

When they were safely back on flat ground, the trio stopped running to catch their breaths. Denmark chose this moment to have a freak out.

'This place has a volcano...'

'Denmark, calm down.' Norway tried to reason with him.

'You found an island that has volcanoes!'

'Den-'

'THIS PLACE IS A VOLCANIC RING OF DEATH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!' At this point Denmark was running around, screaming his head off. Norway shook his head, it was official; the Dane's lost it. Fortunately, Greenland angrily walked forward and smacked him in the face with a fish.

'Will you shut the fuck up already, you axe wielding, barn raiding jack-ass!' She screamed. Norway knew that she was also freaked out but she will never admit it.

While the two argued, Norway did serious thinking. It all made sense now why this island wasn't as cold or snow covered as the other Nordic areas; it had volcanoes formed around it. That could be a problem for his people. And then there's the issue with Saxons lurking around the island. He looked at his friends; like Greenland, he too wanted to yell at Denmark - and to wrap his hands around the Dane's neck for getting them in this situation.

That was when his eyes caught something in the distance, something that wasn't pleasant. He got the two to stop fighting and pointed straight ahead for them to notice as well. What they saw made them freeze in absolute horror.

Docked beside a glacier covered shore were all too familiar ships.

'Saxons...' Norway murmured.

'A whole army of them.' Said Greenland, looking at the number of ships.

Norway looked at each ship until his eyes focused on one that was bigger than the rest. He didn't know why but something about that ship moved him, as if it was guarding something that needed to be taken out, something that almost matched his aura.

'We can't leave yet.'

'...That was a joke, right Norge?'

'We need to find out what they're up to.' Norway explained, 'Maybe even weaken their defences. All I'm saying is that they're hiding something from us and we need to know what it is.'

'Wait, that would also mean Saxony's here as well.' Denmark stated.

'Exactly, he wouldn't hesitate to invade us.'

Greenland nodded, 'Alright, let's go find out what Saxony's up to, and if we're lucky, we'll beat him up, tie him in chains and drag him over to Sweden.'


	5. Chapter 5

Finland stirred in his sleep, barely realising that there were screaming noises going on outside the hut. As he slowly awoke from his slumber, Finland couldn't help but notice that the hut was unusually quiet. Normally he would wake up to the sounds of Greenland shouting at Denmark, with one of their fellow Vikings trying to calm them down.

He shifted on his back and forced his eyes open, only to be greeted by a pair of piercing blue eyes staring back at him.

'AAH!' Finland yelped and quickly rose to his feet when he realised that it was Sweden hovering over him, 'S-Sve what're you doing up so early?' He asked nervously, the screaming noises outside becoming more louder now that he was awake.

'Ther's a r'ckus goin' on.' The Swedish nation answered simply, 'M'y w'nt to ch'ck it o't.'

'I-I see. W-well, let's see what's g-going on then.' Finland stammered as he quickly walked out of the hut, his only thoughts being _So scary! So scary! _As he walked outside, he realised something important; Scandinavia wasn't in the hut, nor were Norway, Greenland and Denmark.

He was about to turn around and ask Sweden where they were when he stopped dead in his tracks. What he saw going on outside made his eyes widen with fear. He saw people screaming and running around the village in a panic, with some of the Vikings trying to calm everyone down.

'Sweden...what's happening?' Finland asked, a little afraid of what he was seeing.

'I don't kn'w.'

'Right...well, let's ask someone.' He ran to one of the women in the village who was kneeling on the ground and crying, 'E-excuse me miss? What's going on?' The woman looked at the Finnish nation with watery, fearful eyes and pointed to a distant mountain.

'Grímsvötn...' She whispered. Finland looked to where she was pointing and let out a scream at what he saw. The mountain she was pointing at had smoke coming out of it.

'Oh God! It's a volcano!' He cried, 'A volcano's erupting!' He also made another revelation after he said that, 'WAAAHH! The others are gone! Oh, could this get any worse?!'

'Saxons!' One of the villagers appeared out of the forest that layed beside them, 'The Saxons are here! They've been spotted at the shore on the other side!'

It just got worse.

* * *

After many freak-outs and a giant mass of hysteria, all the Vikings in the village that went to visit Iceland assembled at the Thing, where it was decided that they will march to the Saxon hideout to keep their enemies from invading the settlers. Meanwhile, Finland and Sweden both left the village in order to search for their fellow Nordics.

Things were deathly silent between them. There were a lot of words that were going through Finland's head to describe this search, but not one good one came into mind. It was a bit tense for one thing. Sweden would over his shoulder every once in a while to see if Finland was still with him, but every time he did, he'd always had that look that scared the crap out of Finland. Talks between them was also very limited, at least on Sweden's part. Every time Finland tried to bring up a conversation, Sweden would respond with short, choppy sentences that made Finland even more distressed. Lastly, on Finland's part, things were extremely awkward between them.

Yep, this is not how Finland wanted to find the others. He really wished Faroe, Shetland and Orkney had come with them to Iceland, at least they would've helped to break the ice a bit.

'So, um, Sve,' Finland began, trying to act casual, 'h-how are things back home?'

'Th'y're goin' well.'

'That's great! Things are well back at my home as well. You know, this place is really nice too!'

'Ye th'nk?'

'Yeah. Hey, do you think the villagers liked the presents I gave them? If only I coud...' He trailed off with a sigh, as if he was afraid of what he was going to say next. Sweden slowed down a bit, curious at what the Finnish nation wanted to say.

'If only ye c'uld wh't?'

Finland looked at down at the ground, playing with his hands a bit before saying, 'You won't tell anyone will you?'

'Hm...'

'...I'll take that as an 'I won't',' Finland took a deep breath, 'You see, I love giving presents to others, I really do. Just watching people finding out what they got from me, really makes me happy.' He looked up at the sky, 'My dream is to give the whole world presents. I want to give a present to every single citizen who lives in every single country out there,' He let out a sigh, 'Of course, we all know that's impossible. You can't give presents to every single person on this planet, but still...I wish I could do that.'

He looked at Sweden and immediately screamed when the Swedish nation had that look that made Finland think he was about to throttle him, 'B-but I won't leave you out Sve! No, you'll get a present too! And anyway, you're right, it's a dumb dream! It doesn't suit a Viking! Anyway, we should continue looking for the others! There's a possibility that they may have bumped into Saxons, so they may have been captured!'

'I was goin' to say it w's a good dr'am.' Said Sweden as Finland walked ahead of him, 'B't I got tong'e-ti'd.'

'R-right, but seriously though, we should look for the others!'

'If th't's what ye th'nk.'

'Great, well let's go!'

They walked further into the forest, not talking for a good long while. After a few hours they reached a clearing, where they spotted the smoking volcano.

Finland gulped when he saw the volcano, 'So that's Grímsvötn. Ooohh, I hope we find the others and head back to the village soon.' While Finland stared up at the volcano, Sweden was busy studying some footprints that were left in the ground. His kept his eyes particularly on a slightly larger pair of footprints.

'Th'se look l'ke Den's footprints.' He said. This caused Finland to tear his eyes away from the volcano and join the Swede in studying the footprints.

'So, does that mean they were here?' Finland asked.

'I gu'ss so. Th'y may h've walked all th' way up to the v'lcano as w'll.'

'WHAAAAA...?! W-why would they do that?! What were they trying to find that could've caused them to wonder off!?'

'Ye don't th'nk it h's anythin' to do w'th those r'mours goin' aro'nd do you?'

Finland calmed down a bit to think about what Sweden said, 'Rumours? You mean the ones about how the villagers have been hearing the cries of a child somewhere on the island?'

'Th'se are th' ones.'

'Yeah, I've heard of those rumours. If they are true then it must be hard for that child to be all alone out there, outside the village...'

Just then, both Nordics heard a noise that sounded like a bird's squawk. They craned their ears in hopes to figure out where the noise was coming from.

'That noise,' Finland whispered, 'it sounds like it's coming from the other side of that volcano.'

'Ye th'nk?'

'Only one way to find out...'

They both then proceed to carefully walk around the volcano, careful not to get too close to it. Along the way, they took note of the ground around it being covered in soot. Once they were safely on the other side of the volacono they scanned the area for the source of the noise.

'Over there.' They both walked towards a wooded plateau. Sweden had his weapon at the ready, no doubt prepared to strike someone in case there was a Saxon about. Finland's eyes darted around the plateau, searching for the noise. He was about to believe that they were imagining it all when he heard a weak chirping sound inside a bush. Assuming that this was where the noise was coming from Finland walked towards the bush, with Sweden following behind him.

Finland pushed the branches aside and almost froze at what he saw. It was a little puffin with a broken wing, letting out weak crooning noises. It was a little bit smaller than normal puffins but Finland concluded that it was because this puffin was still very young. Its underbelly was also completely black, like the rest of its body.

'Aww, it's an injured puffin,' Cooed Finland as he scooped the puffin in his arms. The puffin squirmed slightly in his grasp, 'no, it's okay little guy, we're not going to hurt you. Poor thing, how'd you think he got like this?'

Suddenly an arrow zipped passed Finland, who let out a shriek and almost dropped the puffin. Sweden drew out his sword, 'Amb'sh perh'ps.' As he said that, almost over a dozen Saxons appeared behind trees, with weapons of their own.

'Well, well. If it isn't the personifications of Finland and Sweden.' A voice with a German accent said behind them. Both Finland and Sweden slowly turned around and saw more Saxons behind them. And standing in the middle of the Saxons was Saxony himself.

'S-Saxony!' Finland stuttered, 'What're you doing here? Y-you have no right to be in Viking territory!'

'I think the answer is obvious,' Saxony said curtly, 'I'm here to expand Saxon territory, but of course, such a task is impossible with you Vikings about, so we are going to use a different strategy: it's called taking this land by force, starting by taking its personification.'

The two Nordics took a while to process what the Saxon nation said, 'S-sorry, are you saying this island now has a nation of its own?'

'That doesn't matter now. The only thing that's important right now is that we now have two more Nordics as prisoners.' And with that said, the Saxons began to round on Sweden and Finland.

'We should've brought back-up with us.' Said Finland as the Saxons drew closer.

* * *

Norway peeped through the tree twigs, pushing one aside slightly to get a better view of Saxony's long-boat. It was larger than the other Saxon long-boats and it was heavily guarded for some reason.

'They must be guarding something really precious if they're wasting a lot of trouble sending Saxons to guard just one ship.' Greenland whispered behind him, her bow and quiver at the ready.

'Ja, you may be right.' Said Norway, nodding his head in agreement.

'Hey guys, a little help here.' Greenland and Norway turned around to find Denmark struggling in climbing up the tree, 'You fucking asshole.' Greenland grumbled but she and Norway nonetheless, helped the Dane up the tree. That proved to be very difficult as Denmark kept slipping on the bark and Norway and Greenland had problems hauling his weight up. This resulted in not-so-pleasant insults from Greenland and a few passive-aggressive comments from Norway, insults and comments that Denmark either didn't hear or simply ignored. They couldn't really tell.

Once Denmark was firmly up on the branch, the pair turned their attention back to the long-boat, 'So, any idea what they might be hiding in there?' Greenland asked.

'Apart from weapons and an army large enough to invade the village, I honestly don't know.' Norway answered.

'Oh, maybe it could be stolen treasures from the Bulgarian Empire!' Denmark exclaimed enthusiastically, receiving a scathing look from the female Nordic.

'Denmark, you are so fucking stupid, it's almost ridiculous.'

'What? It could be!'

Norway shook his head. He highly doubted that Saxony would send half his army to guard just one ship for that. He was about to say that to the Dane when he head a voice below them. Norway stiffened when he realised that the voice was very familiar. It sounded a bit like Finland's voice. He quickly looked through the twigs and saw Saxons carrying Finland and Sweden over to the long-boat, with Finland yelling for help and clutching what looked like a puffin in his arms.

'Oh my God...' Greenland barely breathed, watching with horror at what was happening, 'they've captured Finland and Sweden.'

'Seriously?' Denmark asked, looking over the Norwegian's shoulder, 'Oh crap, you're right!'

'Now we have another reason to get to that long-boat.' Said Norway. They had to get to that long-boat. Not just to rescue their fellow Nordics but also to find the thing that the Saxons were hiding. That strange sensation in Norway's chest was urging him towards that boat, it was as if it was telling him that he had to go there, 'We have to.'

'I'm all for rescuing Sve and Fin from the Saxons Norge, but I'm just wondering, how do we get on the boat without being seen?' Denmark enquired. The Dane did bring up a good point, for once. Norway thought hard, looking around for something that could help them get Saxony's long-boat. Suddenly, he saw the same group of pixies that came to him earlier fly up to the Nordics.

'Lukas! Two of your own have been captured!' One of them cried, 'Also, we think we've found a way for you to get on the boat.'

'What do you have in mind?' Norway whispered in low enough voice so that neither Greenland nor Denmark could hear them.

'There are sacks of rocks tied to the mast of the boat, beside the sails. Your friends are tied to the bottom. We think you can get to them through a surprise entrance, by creating a zip-line from this tree to the mast.'

'Rocks...zip-line...' Norway murmured, an idea forming in his head, 'does anyone have any rope?'

'I have some!' Denmark said, 'I always have some!'

'Why the fuck do you carry around rope?!' Greenland demanded.

'In case we need some! The King of Northern Europe always comes prepare you know.'

'Bastard...'

'We do need some.' Said Norway, noting that for once, the Dane did something that was actually necessary, 'We're going to surprise the Saxons.'

He went over the plan to the other two, explaining to them why they needed the rope. Once they were sure the plan was mulled over, the three Nordics climbed up higher in the tree (with Norway and Greenland helping Denmark up). After they were high enough, Greenland tied the rope around one of her arrows, making sure it was securely in place before putting the arrow in her bow.

'I hope this works Norway.' Said Greenland said as she prepared to aim for the mast.

'Me too.' Norway whispered.

* * *

'S-so what are going to do to us?' Finland asked fearfully to the group of Saxons looming over the tied up pair. Between the ropes that held him, Finland still had the puffin in his arms.

'Simple, after we invade this island, we will move on and conquer both your lands.' One of the Saxons replied with a sneer, 'Everyone knows that without a nation's physical embodiment, their citizens are doomed to be conquered. The Saxons will have more land to call their territory.'

'You wouldn't!'

'Th' oth'rs are st'll o't there.' Sweden said calmly, 'Th'y'll st'p y'u.'

'Ha! Somehow I doubt it! I'm sure they don't even know we're her-' The Saxon guard never got a chance to finish that sentence when suddenly, an arrow zipped passed them from a tree in the distance. It cut through the rope that held a sack of rocks as it flew to the mast, the sharp point sinking into the wood. The sack then fell on top of the guards, knocking them out and alerting the other Saxons.

'What just happened?' Finland asked.

'I th'nk th's is a r'scue.'

* * *

Norway removed his cloak and looped it around the rope, bending the thick thread for good measure.

'Now for the next step.' He said, 'the surprise entrance.'

'Is there a reason why you think of these things in advance?' Greenland asked as she unsheathed her sword.

'Now isn't the time Greenland, but I will explain it all later.'

'I'll see you both on the other side.' Denmark cut in, 'Oh, and make sure you leave some action for me!'

'You're being loud again Denmark.' Said Norway.

'That's the spirit!'

The Norwegian rolled his eyes before letting Greenland cling on to him. Together, the pair slid down to the boat and landed on the deck in front of the Saxons.

'Vikings!' One of the Saxons yelled.

'Norway! Greenland! You're here!' Finland cried happily.

'The idiot is on his way as well.' Norway said calmly as he drew out his own sword.

'You cool with taking the ones on the left Norway?' Greenland asked the Norwegian as the Saxons moved towards them, their swords at the ready.

'Yes, you handle the ones on the right.'

'Get them!'

And so it was on. Several Saxons went for Greenland, who managed to block their attacks with her swords. The sound of swords clashing with one another and the angry yelling of Saxons was the only thing that could be heard right about now. A few times, Greenland tried to slash at the Saxons with her sword, only to barely miss them. Deciding that she needed time to think, Greenland did a back flip, causing the Saxons to crash into each other. Oh she would've laughed at the sight of a bunch of Saxons getting tangled from the crash, if the situation wasn't so serious that is. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Denmark actually _walking _on the rope towards them.

_What the fuck is he doing? _Was the only thing that was going through Greenland's mind as she watched the Dane steadily approach the boat.

* * *

Denmark slowly approached the boat using the rope to walk on, taking extra care not to fall over. Once in a while, he would have a few narrow calls whenever he lost his balance but he kept himself on the rope. As he continued to approach the boat, Denmark saw Norway and Greenland fighting a few Saxons with swords. He let out a cry of surprise and almost lost his balance when he saw Greenland do a backflip. Since when did she do gymnastics? Shaking the question aside, Denmark continued to walk towards the boat. Once he was close enough, he took out his axe, gripped the rope and then slashed it behind him with the axe.

'Hey guys!' Denmark yelled as he swung towards the long-boat, drawing everyone's attention, 'The King of Northern Europe is here!' As he swung forward on the rope, Denmark had his axe outstretched, allowing the blade to slash through the remaining sacks of rocks that were tied to mast. Like what happened moments before, the sacks fell on top of the remaining Saxons, knocking them out instantly.

'Ha!' Denmark laughed as he swung back towards the others, 'Ya guys should've seen the looks on their face-' He never got a chance to finish that sentence when he crashed, face-first, into the mast.

Greenland burst out laughing when the Dane fell back on the ground, 'D-Denmark, you're a fucking idiot!' She said through fits of laughter.

'Shut up.' Denmark mumbled as he clutched his nose. He was pretty sure that it was bleeding. Ignoring the pair, Norway walked towards Finland and Sweden and used his sword to cut the ropes that were binding them to the mast.

'Oh, thank God you've saved us!' Finland cried after the pair were set free, 'They were planning to conquer our vital regions!'

Norway blinked, not showing any physical emotion but a little disturbed deep down by this piece of information, 'Did they actually say that to you?'

'No, but they did say that they were going to go after our lands after they invade this island, so I just presumed they were also after our vital regions!'

'We really need to use a better term to describe our territories.' Norway muttered.

'So, c'n we le've n'w?' Sweden asked.

'Yeah, I agree with Sve.' Said Denmark, 'I don't want to stick around if we all get captured by Saxony.

'Not to mention we need to get back to the village before-' Greenland was about to finish that sentence when all five Nordics heard a child's voice behind them.

'Oi, what in the bloody hell are you lot doing on this ship?'

**Guess who~**

**Sorry if this chapter is a bit all over the place. It's been a busy few days, what with Christmas and presents and all that, but this chapter is here at last. I think this chapter is the longest in this story.**

**If you are all wondering what a mast is, it's that big pole in the middle of a boat/ship that keeps the sails in place. Also, Faroe is an island in the Nordic region, which is a self-governing Danish territory, while Shetland and Orkney are two islands that were Nordic nations, before being annexed to Scotland.**

**Next chapter will be the one you've all been waiting for, the one where the Nordics will finally meet Iceland. Stay tuned.**


	6. Chapter 6

Everybody froze when they heard the new voice behind them. It was a child's voice, that was much they knew, but the accent they couldn't recognise. It was unfamiliar to them.

'I think we just got defeated.' Denmark said through clenched teeth.

'Don't count on it, asshole.' Greenland retorted defiantly, 'I didn't come all this way just to be captured by a bunch of Eastern Europeans.'

Norway quickly looked over his shoulder before looking at his Nordic comrades. He gripped his sword tightly and held out three fingers to the others. All of them nodded in understanding, silently thinking the same thing. He then mouthed down a three-second signal for them, 'One...two...three, GO!' They quickly turned around and were about to aim their weapons at the source of the voice but they all froze when they saw who it was.

'The bloody hell! Are you trying to poke someone's eye out?!' A small boy cried, waving his hands around in fright. He had short, messy blond hair atop his head and the greenest eyes the Nordics had ever seen. He was wearing Saxon armour but they could tell that he was uncomfortable wearing it. Somehow, he would've looked like a really cute kid, if it weren't for those eyebrows above his eyes that were much too big for him, in their opinion.

'Oh um...our apologies.' Norway stated as he lowered his sword.

'Whoa, whoa, whoa, what're you doing Norge?' Denmark asked in alarm, 'Can we seriously trust this kid? He is in Saxon clothes after all.'

'Don't worry, I hate those gits just as much as you do,' The boy assured him, 'so I won't tell anyone. But seriously though, what're doing on Saxony's ship?'

'We came here to rescue our friends,' Greenland said immediately, 'and stop the Saxons from invading this island's village.'

'And look for some Bulgarian treasure, if you have any!' Denmark added with a grin, only to receive a bitch-slap from Greenland.

'They don't have fucking treasure here, you stupid bastard!'

'Oi! No fighting on this ship or you'll be forced to walk the plank!' The boy warned them.

'Easy there half-pint, you're just a kid, nothing serious.' Denmark joked, raising his hands in front of him.

'I'll have you know that I'm a nation too, just like you lot!' The boy yelled, his face becoming as red as his armour, 'My name is England, the son of Brittainia!'

Denmark snickered at that last sentence, 'Yeah right. And I'm Sheila, Queen of the Baltic Sea.' There was long awkward silence after that joke, with Sweden shaking his head and Norway face-palming. It took the Dane five seconds to realise that the boy called England actually took his joke seriously, 'Um...f-forget what I just said, I was just kidding.' He said hastily as Greenland held back a giggle.

'Yeah? Well _I'm_ not kidding, git!' England retorted.

'Brittainia...' Finland whispered thoughtfully before addressing the small boy, 'you mean you're one of her children?'

'Yes! I don't see how that's so bloody hard to believe!'

'Ignore what Denmark said, he's just being an idiot.' Norway assured England, 'Why are you here?'

England glared at the Norwegian, his green eyes calculating before letting out a sigh, 'Because I didn't really have much of a choice,' He grumbled out the reply, 'it was either staying with my horrid brothers or coming with these gits to invade this island. Ever since my mum passed on, things have been going downhill for me.'

Strangely, Norway knew how this boy was feeling. Ever since he returned to this island, Norway had a feeling in his chest that he had to be here, it was as if he had left something behind here on this island, something that was dear to him. And he had a strong feeling that the trail ended here, 'England...do you think you'd be able to help us with something?' He asked gently.

The Brit raised a bushy eyebrow, 'What kind of help is that?'

Before the Norwegian could explain everyone heard a new voice, which was a little further away from the ship they were on, 'They're around here somewhere! Find those Vikings!'

'Oh no, it's Saxony!' Finland cried.

'Blimey! If he finds out that you lot are on his ship, then he'll stick your heads on pikes!' England exclaimed.

'Well, where are we supposed to hide?!' Greenland demanded, 'There aren't a lot of hiding spots on this ship you know!'

'Okay, okay. Let's just- let's just calm down for a minute.' England replied calmly. He thought hard, pondering where to hide the Nordics before finally getting an idea, 'You lot, follow me.' He led them over to the back of the longboat, where he opened a trapdoor, that led to the inside of the ship, 'Right, all of you head inside the ship and stay there until I can figure something out.'

'This isn't a trap, right?' Denmark asked apprehensively.

'Unless you don't want your pancreas to be mounted on a wall, I suggest you get in here, git!'

'We don't have much of a choice, we're gonna have to believe him.' And with that said, Norway dragged the Dane down the stairs, with the other Nordics at his heels.

* * *

The inside of the longboat was surprisingly spacious, in Norway's opinion. There wasn't a lot of necessities in here, but there were various cabinets. Although they were below the deck, the Nordics were careful to not make a sound, for fear of being caught. After a while Denmark got bored and decided to snoop around the cabinets.

'What the fuck are you doing?' Greenland hissed to the Dane.

'Just looking around.' Denmark opened a nearby cabinet and practically yelled in excitement, 'Oh my God, there's weapons in here!'

'Will you shut up!' Greenland cried, her eyes darting around the room in case someone was coming, 'Do you want to draw attention to us?'

'But seriously guys, this stuff could come in useful.' Norway peeped into the cabinet and saw a variety of weapons, including swords, axes and maces. Denmark grinned widely, 'So...anyone wanna raid this thing?'

'Sure, Finland hand me that mace so I can shove it down Denmark's throat.' Greenland muttered.

'Easy Green, no need for violence.'

'Shut the fuck up!'

While Denmark and Greenland were arguing, again, Norway couldn't help but notice a jar full of white, glistening powder that was resting on a shelf in the cabinet. Curiosity growing Norway took the jar from the shelf and read the label: pixie dust...how strange. Why would an army of ruthless Eastern Europeans carry around a jar of this with them? What are they trying to gain from this?

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard what sounded like whimpering...a child's whimpering, followed by a dry cough. Norway perked up when he realised that it was the same voice he heard earlier, and it was coming from somewhere inside this ship. He looked around to see if the others heard the whimpering, but right now, they seemed too preoccupied with other things. He then heard a soft crooning noice beside his feet. He looked down and saw that it was the same puffin that Finland was carrying earlier. Norway could tell that they were both thinking the same thing: find the source of the whimper. Without another thought Norway and the puffin ventured off further down the boat, away from the others.

'Shut up!'

'Hey, you're the one making noise here, not me.'

'You fucking started it! You don't even know what you're fucking doing!'

'I do too!'

'G-guys, please calm down.' Finland said quietly. He looked over his shoulder at Sweden. His face seemed impassive, but Finland thought he saw a gleam of excitement in the Swede's blue eyes. That was when the Finn remembered that Sweden had a love for debates, and right now the argument between Denmark and Greenland was slowly deteriorating into a debate. He was about to turn around and tell the pair to stop fighting when he spotted something in the corner of his eye, beside Sweden. Tilting his head in curiosity, Finland looked to the right of Sweden and what he saw almost made him faint.

'Oh my God!' Greenland and Denmark seized their fighting quickly and turned their heads to find Finland running up to a giant cage in the far corner of the room. How they missed that, Greenland had no idea, but what she saw in the cage made her blood boil.

'I don't believe this...those bastards actually have caged animals here?!' The female Nordic screamed as she stomped towards the cage that had what looked like several deer in it.

'These poor things, they look as if they haven't been outside for days.' Finland whispered, still in shock over what he was seeing, 'What type of deer are they. They look like ordinary deer to me...'

'Only th'y h've antlers.' Sweden pointed out.

'Right, so these must be a special type of deer. Although, they don't look like the type you see around Europe...' After that, Finland started to talk uncontrollably, as usual. Denmark sniffed and looked around the room before realising something.

'Hey uh...has anyone seen Norge?' He asked.

* * *

Norway raced into a different room inside the boat, his eyes darting around the room in search of the noise. He strained his ears in the hope of being able to identify where the noise was coming from. He found to his dismay that all was silent, he should've known that he was imagining things. Shaking his head, he was about to leave the room and return to the others until he heard it.

He heard sniffling, followed by the sound of crying, there was no denying that sound. The puffin that came with Norway crooned and quickly waddled over to a giant crate, with small holes in it. The puffin pecked at the crate, trying to bite the bits of wood that held it in place. Norway had no doubt that this was where the cry was coming from. He raced over to the crate and sunk his sword deep into the tightly shut lid, putting every ounce of his strength into opening the crate. After a few minutes of struggling the crate burst open, causing Norway to fall backwards.

He almost dropped his sword after he regained his balance and saw what was inside the crate. Out of all the things he was expecting to find in a Saxon ship...well, this was the most unexpected. What he saw in that crate was a shivering and possibly frightened small boy. He didn't looked to be any more than two years of age. He looked up at Norway with wide, fearful violet eyes.

'You're...' Norway breathed, extending his hand out to touch the boy, only for said boy to whimper and curl up in a ball. He then started to cry again, 'Nei, it's okay, I'm not going to hurt you.' Norway said gently, slowly scooping the child out of the crate and into his arms. He felt the boy shake all over when he touched him, he couldn't tell if this was from pain or fear. The puffin waddled beside the Norwegian again, looking up ad nodding its head in unknown certainty.

The child seemed to have calmed down in Norway's arms but that didn't stop the coughing or the tears that were streaming down his flushed cheeks. This worried Norway, they needed to get out of this ship and fast. As he thought this, he heard the sound of footprints running in his direction.

'There you are!' Greenland exclaimed as she approached Norway, 'What are you doing? We've been worried sick-' She stopped dead in her sentence when she saw the tiny boy in the Norwegian's arms, 'Norway...who...?'

'A captive of the Saxons,' Norway explained, 'and possibly a nation.'

'A...?' She was interrupted when the other Nordics entered the room.

'Oh Norway! Thank God we-' Finland froze when he too spotted the child, 'Oh my...Norway, is that...?'

'Hey guys!' Denmark yelled, 'I keep hearing shouts up above us. I think they're on to us!' He then noticed the small infant, 'Hey Norge, who's the kid?'

The boy whimpered and buried his face in the Norwegian's chest. Clearly, he was uncomfortable with the attention he was receiving, 'I don't know yet. I just found him in one of these crates.' He took a deep breath, 'You all can feel it too, can you?'

'That he's a nation? No doubt.' Greenland replied, her grip tightening on her sword, 'Those fucking bastards. I can't believe they'd stoop this low!'

'Greenland, calm down.' Norway commanded.

'Oooh, so this is what Saxony meant when he said the Saxons captured the island's personification,' Cried Finland, 'he meant this cute little boy in Nor's arms, which means he's...'

'The personification of this island.' Greenland concluded.

'Iceland...' Norway murmured, looking down at the small boy, who stared back with wide violet eyes.

'You are correct,' Said a voice behind them, 'and just so you'll know, nobody is getting off this ship, especially not you vikings.'

**This is almost done, just two or three more chapters and then I'll be done and I can focus in my other stories.**

**Leave a review.**


	7. Chapter 7

Meanwhile, in a distant plateau, a tall, slender woman with long, black hair, in a green dress was idly walking around and gazing at her surroundings. Her ever colour changing eyes darted around, looking for any sign of life. She knew someone would meet her here, and for a life changing reason as well. This world, her home, was changing again. A new generation of nations were inheriting her land, leaving their predecessors to die, or in a nation's case, fade away peacefully. Although she is the eldest of all the nations, she will never fade away. She will continue to live, no matter what the circumstances.

After a while, the woman caught sight of an elderly man slowly approach her. Knowing perfectly who this was, she too walked towards him, the P-shaped jewel around her neck gleaming in the sunlight.

'Hello Scandinavia,' The female nation said, 'it has been a while.'

'Mother,' The said nation greeted back, 'I see you haven't changed a bit.'

'Flattery will not get you anywhere,' She murmured dryly, 'you and I both know that you're here for another reason.'

'Indeed,' Scandinavia said seriously, 'we both know that I have but a few hours, maybe even minutes left of life, and my little ones are in grave danger. I fear they may have been taken by the Saxons.'

The woman shifted her weight, 'So is it true then?' She asked in a low voice, 'Did the Saxons really found the last?'

'Yes, and I have no doubt that my little ones went off after them.'

'Hmm,' Her eyes turned to look at the horizon, 'You do know what would happen if I help you rescue them, do you not?'

'Yes, I do.' Scandinavia said gently.

She sighed, 'I have already lost two of my children. Is it really worth the risk of loosing another one?'

'There are new nations appearing, who are taking our places,' Scandinavia replied quickly, 'you can honour us through them, including my little ones.'

'They will not remain little forever,' The female retorted gently, 'and when they grow, you will not live to see them as adults, as the new inheritors of my land.'

'I...I know that,' He said sadly before looking at the woman directly in the eye, 'please Pangaea...you always said that family was the most important aspect for a nation,' Pangaea's eyes soften when he said this, 'well I have a family. I have eight wonderful nations, whom I know will do the right thing, and that includes rescuing the last of their kin. Please mother, make sure they escape the Saxons unharmed. Do it, as an old man's dying wish...'

* * *

'This a triumph for the Saxons indeed,' Saxony said proudly as he blocked the exit for the young Nordics, 'the six 'special' children of Scandinavia are all here on my longboat. This will definitely weaken the Vikings.'

The small boy in Norway's arms whimpered and buried his face in the Norwegian's chest while the older Nordic simply glared at Saxony, 'I thought you only came here for this child.'

'That was the original plan, yes, but I like the idea of having _all_ of you here a lot better.'

'You damn, fucking bastard!' Greenland screamed in anger at the older nation. Sweden gripped her shoulders in order to hold her back, 'This is a little boy we're talking about! I can't believe you'd stoop this fucking low! I may not know much about raising kids in the least, but I would never be fucked up enough to leave a child trapped underneath a longboat and possibly use him as bait! You'd better let him and us go right fucking now or...'

'Or you'll what?' Saxony asked with a raised eyebrow, 'You can all try and fight me, but then what about when you return to the deck? My army knows you're here and waiting for you. You can fight through all of them, but you'll just end up getting captured in the end. You can blow up my longboat, but there are others here that won't be blown up. I think the only option is to just surrender, it will make it easier on all of you.'

'Go to Hel.' Greenland spat.

Saxony sighed, 'If you choose to be difficult, then you have sealed your fate. Now, you will have to face severe punish-' A round, small rock hit Saxony in the back of his head, '...Ow.' Was all Saxony said before crumpling to the ground.

'I've always wanted to do that.' England remarked as he approached the Nordics, 'We need to get you gits out of here and fast.'

'Ja, I know.' Said Norway as Greenland stomped over to the unconscious Saxon and kicked him in the face.

'Whoa there Green, you can't blow another gasket now.' Denmark stated.

'Fuck you bastard! And don't tell me what to fucking do, this asshole deserves this!' She kicked him in the face again just for good measure.

'Try not to stoop to his level Greenland.' Norway advised calmly, 'England, do you know a way out?'

'Well, we know that you can't return to the deck, there's a whole army of Saxons waiting for you up there.'

'We kn'w th't.' Said Sweden.

'And that was our only way out.' Greenland added.

'Oh, what're gonna do now?!' Finland asked.

'All right, stop! Everyone, just stop!' England yelled at the top of his lungs so that the Nordics could hear him and keep themselves from freaking out, 'I know you all are afraid, but you're going to have to trust me if you want to escape undetected.'

'Well, do you have any suggestions?' Greenland asked.

'Okay, calm down. Just...just let me think...' England murmured as he exited the room, trying to think of something, anything that could help the Nordics. He paced around the cabin as he tried to think of a plan. After a tense silence, he snapped his fingers, 'I have an idea! It's crazy, but it just might work!'

'Great! What is it?' Denmark asked.

'Well, for starters I'm going to need three of you lot to get off this ship with the child while two others stay with me.'

* * *

'I can't believe we have to fucking leave them behind!' Greenland yelled as she, Finland and Denmark busied themselves with lowering down whatever resources they stole on the small boat. Apparently, there was a secret part of the ship that carried lifeboats. It was in a part where no Saxon could see them, which, turned out to be in the captain's cabin.

'Seriously, who is messed up enough to have lifeboats here?' Denmark wondered aloud.

'Does it fucking matter?!'

'Guys, calm down.' Finland chipped in, 'At least we'll be able to get the child safely away from the Saxons.' He looked down at the small, silver-haired boy in his arms. He letted out a few dry coughs every now and then, 'You poor thing. What were the Saxons trying to achieve by capturing him?'

'Who cares? Let's just blow up this popsicle stand.' Denmark said as Finland handed Iceland to the Dane.

'Denmark.' Greenland began.

'Ja?'

'Fuck off.' And with that said, she climbed down the ladder, leaving a slightly fuming Dane behind. Finland climbed down after her while Denmark placed Iceland on the floor and gripped the edges, grinning mischievously to himself.

'I can't believe we've just ditched him like that.' Finland said as he and Greenland continued to climb down the ladder.

'Yeah, we're cruel.' Greenland joked.

'...Hey Greenland?' Finland wondered aloud after a long pause, 'What do you think Den will do to get back at us?'

'What're you talking about? That asshole may be a lot of things, but he doesn't have the violent enough mind to-' She stopped in mid-sentence when the ladder started shaking violently. Both Greenland and Finland screamed in terror and gripped tighter onto the ledges, refusing to let go.

'AAAAAHHHHH!'

'FUCK!'

'Earthquake!' Denmark shouted to them as he shook the ladder while laughing loudly.

'OH GOD! OH GOD! D-DENMARK STOP! AAAAAAHHHHHHH!'

'DAMMIT DENMARK! IF YOU DON'T STOP SHAKING THE FUCKING DAMN LADDER RIGHT NOW, I'M GONNA CUT YOUR FUCKING BALLS OFF!' Greenland screamed, looking more angry than frightened.

Almost after she said that, the ladder immediately stopped shaking. Finland trembled in fear while Greenland glared up above. And then Denmark jumped down and landed on top of Finland, 'Aftershock!' The unfortunate Finn let out a yelp and lost his grip under the others's weight. After that, the three Nordics ended up in one giant heap on the lifeboat.

'...Denmark, you've just lost your fucking nuts.' Greenland muttered as she pushed the two males off of her, 'Was all that worth loosing your nuts?'

'Totally.' Denmark replied flatly.

'Denmark,' Finland began in alarm, 'where is the child?' All three Nordics slowly looked up to find Iceland looking back down at them. A few seconds later, the small nation whimpered before waddling off. And to top it off, the ladder fell into the sea.

Denmark laughed nervously, 'Well, at least we won't have to babysit anyone.'

Denmark had no trouble taking a nap on the lifeboat. Greenland made sure to knock him out.


End file.
